Bridal Blessings/Script
Part 1: Martial Bliss Before Battle *'Anna': Do I hear wedding bells? The brides are o their way! Get ready, Kiran! *'Alfonse': Commander Anna! Now YOU have to slow down and explain all this to our friend here. *'Anna': Everyone adores a June bride, right? Now's the time! *'Alfonse': Hey! Commander Anna! Well, there she goes. We'd better get a move on if we don't want to lose sight of her. Scene transition *'Anna': Here we are...just in time for the festival! It's a long held tradition—to bless brides with happy marriages. Today, a group of young women will gather here, each one dressed as a bride. *'Sharena': I never would have guessed you have marriage on your mind, Commander Anna! Don't dare forget to invite me to the wedding! *'Anna': Listen up, Sharena. This is important. Marriage is never easy... But legend holds that the one who gets their hands on the ceremonial Wedding Bouquet is blessed—no, guaranteed—a happy marriage! This isn't some stuffy ceremony! It's a winner-take-all battle of the brides! *'Caeda': Good afternoon! Have you joined us this day because you wish to become brides? *'Anna': See? The competition is already lining up! Get ready for a bridal brawl! After Battle *'Lyn': Looks like you want the Wedding Bouquet even more than I do! There's no way I'm giving in so easily. I'm going to go train. You'd better get ready—I'll be back! Part 2: Groomed for Combat Before Battle *'Charlotte': Oh, my word! What an absolute scoundrel you are, Mister Breeze! *'Cordelia': Oh, my...word? Is that what you said? *'Charlotte': Are you kidding me? Look, we're here to train! Do you want to get married, or don't you? *'Cordelia': Not...really... *'Charlotte': Oh, look! Here comes a man with a royal bearing! Put your heart into it! Give it all you've got! Dear me! Only the cruelest of fates would force us to fight... *'Cordelia': Dear...me. After Battle *'Charlotte': You're so strong! No more, please, milord! Have mercy! *'Cordelia': No more, please... No, seriously. No more. Please. I can't take this nonsense anymore! Retreat! Part 3: Battle of the Bouquet Before Battle *'Caeda': The festival has come to an end. It's tome to toss the bouquet! *'Charlotte': Ladies...let's establish some ground rules first. One: No holding a grudge against the winner. Two: The last one standing gets the bouquet. *'Cordelia': But... I never said I even wanted to get married! I just... *'Lyn': To battle! After Battle *'Caeda': Congratulations. The wedding bouquet is now yours. *'Anna': The moment I've been waiting for! The prize—it's all mine! Ha! *'Sharena': Commander Anna... Your happiness is all but assured! I'm so pleased for you! Well done! And don't forget that invite! I'm so looking forward to your wedding feast... *'Anna': What are you talking about? This is going straight to the auction block...before it wilts! Talk about win-win! I make a profit, the buyer gets a marriage blessing.... Everybody's happy! *'Cordelia': Well... About that... The bouquet's blessing goes to today's victor, and no one else. That's you, Anna. You're the one who grabbed it. *'Anna': Are you kidding me? I don't plan on getting married anytime soon... *'Caeda': This festival may be over, but if you propose it, we'll partner with you, Summoner. *'Lyn': Sure. But if you do, at least let us get changed first. Is tat too much to ask? *'Cordelia': They may not look like it, but these outfits serve as fine battle dress. We'll be ready. *'Charlotte': Do you think a man would find this outfit delightful? Hmm, Summoner? *'Caeda': I hope we'll cross paths again. May you be blessed with love and joy. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Game Script